


Catharsis

by davejohns



Series: A Winter's Tale [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejohns/pseuds/davejohns
Summary: It's that time of the year, again.
Series: A Winter's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574917
Kudos: 16





	Catharsis

Brian awoke with alarm, glancing around his room nervously until finally he fixed his stare on his guitar propped up by the wardrobe. He was sure he had just been hearing music in his dream, but he couldn't exactly remember what had happened. He wearily threw back his covers and wandered over to his guitar, tilting his head at it as he squatted down on the floor beside it.

"What are you doing?" Brian jumped to his feet and turned around in the direction of the voice.

"Oh. It's you." He muttered, instantly relaxing. Roger grinned and pointed at his previous position on the floor. "I was just…" Brian huffed. "Nevermind."

"You know, I just had the weirdest dream." Roger finally said, shaking his head. He didn't wait to find out if Brian was even listening before continuing. "I dreamt that Freddie was here, he was helping me again. You know with…" Roger trailed off but glanced sadly at the wardrobe.

"Rogerina." Brian's voice was barely above a whisper, but Roger still flinched slightly at the name.

"Y-yes. But he never wanted me to go. Well, how am I supposed to stop myself waking up!" Roger raised his hands frustratedly. "He's so sad, Brian."

"I… know. I think I had a similar dream." Brian shuffled towards the door, Roger stepping aside to allow him to pass into the corridor. Before he could go any further he noticed John stood in his own bedroom doorway. "Deaky? You too?"

"Sorry for just eavesdropping." John murmured. "Freddie's damned cats won't leave me alone." 

"John--" Brian started as Roger frowned and stood beside Brian. "His cats… they're with Jim." John laughed and shook his head.

"No! I mean, I can't stop thinking about them. It's like they're walking around in my mind." John scratched the back of his head nervously as Brian and Roger sighed in unison. "I did have a similar dream to Roger though. Freddie was listening to me sing, but I also dreamt that I had a nice voice."

"Freddie is giving us things we always wanted." Roger announced.

"I think I'm quite happy not being able to sing, though."

"Okay, well, he is a little selfish." Roger rolled his eyes. "The point is though, he gave us things he thought would make us stay. In Brian's--. Actually, what  _ did  _ you dream about Brian?"

"I don't actually remember." Brian muttered, barely paying attention to Roger's newfound excitement and turning to look into his room at his guitar. As he slowly walked back into his room towards his window, Roger began babbling frantically about the meanings of their collective dreams again. Brian peered out of his window and looked around at the scenery below, eventually spotting what looked like tracks in the frozen lake.  _ How odd _ , he thought,  _ the ice would surely break the second anyone stepped on it _ . He stepped backwards without looking away and sighed. "It's late. I think we should forget this, we're all grieving."

"Sorry--. It is...nonsense, really." Roger nodded and made brief eye contact with John before they retreated to their respective rooms. Brian exhaled deeply, squeezing his hands into fists resting on the windowsill and leaning forwards to press his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Will it ever get easier?" Brian growled, allowing a single sob to escape him. He couldn't bring himself to turn around for fear of losing his focus on the lake and the trees. For good reason, as a gentle, weary voice behind him spoke.

"I don't think it ever does."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want my explanation feel free to ask!! but it is generally up to interpretation :-)


End file.
